poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Bargain Bonanza
Bargain Bonanza is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, Disneydude15, and Magic-is-cute. Premise Kanashimi and her ancestors participate in a game show called Bargain Bonanza and are pitted against Team Cooler. Plot Part One (At the Farm Division, the sun is rising...) Saffron: (Narrating) Ah. the Puppy Pound's Farm division. a pound where peace and quiet is a 96% chance. On this day, I came to visit my ancestors with Cooler, my adopted siblings, Winky, Rosy, and Tony. (Cooler, the PoundRaizers, Winky, Rosy, and Tony enter.) Tony: So, how do feel about visiting your ancestors, Saffron? Saffron: I kinda feel excited. (grabs something from Her pocket and pulls out a photograph of Kanashimi, with Lucy, Rusty, Candy, Mandy, Andy, Randy, Tandy, and Sandy.) I wonder how they're doing...? Cooler: They're doing fine, Saffy. Tony: By the way, which name do you prefer: Kanashimi or Saffron? Saffron: I'm originally named Saffron, and I'm sticking with it. Good memories. (a flashback of Saffron looking at the sky as She sees Lucy and Rusty's Six pups starting to freeze, and She gives Her cape to keep the pups warm. The Pups smile and thanks her. The flashback ends) Good times. Tony: I'm sorry, Saffron. Saffron: what for? Tony: When I asked you which name you preferred, you sound kind of upset. (Hugging Saffron) I'm sorry if I insulted you. Saffron: Hey, It's okay. (Candy notices Saffron) Candy: Saffron. (tells Her siblings) Hey, everyone! Saffron's come back! (The Six pups swarm Saffron harmlessly.) Saffron: You Six have grown well. Where are Your parents? Sandy: Mom and Dad are currently at a unit auction, for Their anniversary tomorrow. They'll return tomorrow, too. Saffron: Your Parents' anniversary is tomorrow? Andy: Saffron, It's alright. Saffron: I didn't realize it was tomorrow. and I... (inhales and exhales.) Ok. I'll just draw something like Rusty and Lucy hit by Cupid's arrows at the neck and shoulder, and They'll remember Their first meeting in a thought cloud. Cooler: Saffron, I have a suggestion. Saffron: What's that? Cooler: DOGTV is hosting a new game show called Bargain Bonanza. Saffron: Bargain Bonanza? What's that? Cooler: Here. I'll show you.(Changes Saffron's TV channel to 15, where it shows contestants wearing silly costumes, winning prizes, and avoiding the Swooce.) That's Bargain Bonanza. Some of my friends and I are going to participate on the show. Would you like to participate? Saffron: If it means getting an Anniversary gift for Gramps and Granny, then Yes. so long as These Six come along. Candy: Really, Saffron? Tony: But You'll each need a silly costume, and try to be original as possible. what will You dress as, Cooler? Cooler: Probably as a Kabuki actor. All I need to do is get six more of my friends and I'm good to go. What are you going to dress up as, Saffy? Saffron: I was saving money in hope of making these costumes for the Pups beside Me in the event that a video game convention would be near the farm division. (shows pictures of Candy as a Jester, Andy as a Renaissance Painter, Mandy as a martial artist, Randy as a Mad Scientist, Tandy as an Angel, and Sandy as a Space Alien Pup.) Ta-da! (To the Six pups.) and I'd like Your input. Tandy: Sure, but what are you gonna dress up as? Saffron: I'm thinking... a Mobster. (singing) with a cool-looking fedora. Candy: Saff, Did You just sing? Saffron: Sorry. I got carried away. Cooler: Might I suggest a Opera Ghost? while holding a Keyboard and a hot dog tray? Saffron: You know... That's comedic! It's settled! Opera Ghost it is. Cooler: Your Gramps and Granny will be real surprised to see You and the others on TV. Saffron: Word! but what's so bad about a-- what do You call them, a Swatch? Cooler: It's a Swooce, Saffron. Saffron: Oh. What's a Swooce? Cooler: It's like You're given a Birdhouse Tree, or a trip to see the Mole People, or-- (Whopper pops out from behind Cooler.) Whopper: going to outer space to beat the Toast Men of Zura 5-- Cooler: Whopper... Saffron: No, Cooler. Hear Him out. Whopper: Or maybe foiling a plot by a secret agent from Milwaukee! Yeah! (Tony falls asleep.) Darius: (Aside) Eight dog years old and he has yet to grow up. (To Whopper) Say, how did you get here? Whopper: Just thought I'd stop by. Saffron: (to the Six Pups) I hope Your parents won't mind Me taking You to a TV studio for You to win Cash and Prizes for them. Tandy: I'll go ask mommy and daddy through telephone. (Tandy rushes off.) Saffron: Good idea. I don't want them to get worried. Oh! Tandy! I don't think We should tell Your Mom or Dad that We're getting an Anniversary gift. I'm hoping to make it a surprise. But You can tell them, that I've come to visit and watch over You. Candy: I suppose. Saffron: And the Bargain Game show comes on in 3 Hours. and We must get there as early as possible. Sandy: Okay. Cooler: I'll ask Holly if I can participate on the game show. Saffron: We'll meet You at the-- Which TV station? Cooler: DOGTV Studios. Good luck. Saffron: How will We get there You may ask? This! (Reveals Her Plastic Orb.) One of Howler's child-safe experiments, the Pup Orb, which can Make You safe as You roll along having fun. One per pup. Have fun! (The Six pups go inside each orb, and roll along as They follow the gang. Tony wakes up.) Tony: Say, where'd you get that toy? Saffron: I told You, Howler made that, exclusively for the Younger pups. safety reasons. Tony: Sorry. I got distracted by one of Whopper's silly stories that I fell asleep. Saffron: Now, then, We'll wait for Your group to come along, as We save a spot for You in Line. (Later, Saffron and the pups are standing outside DOGTV studios. Cooler, Marcus, Antonio, Winky, Sarge, Elaine, and Momo enter, wearing various costumes.) Saffron: Cooler! Everyone! Over here! Sarge: Hey, Saffron. Marcus: Nice costumes. Saffron: We appreciate it. Now, to wait for the doors to open. (Momo's stomach is growling. Momo tugs Marcus' pant leg.) Marcus: I'm sorry, my boy. (Gives Momo a bagel) Here you go. (Momo then eats his bagel.) Marcus: We were in such a rush, we didn't stop for a bite to eat. Saffron: Hey. Hey! The Doors are opening! Let's go! (Everyone goes inside.) Cooler: Well, Saffy, break a leg. Saffron(shocked): WHAT?! Winky: That means good luck in show business talk. Saffron: Well, I can't literally. Cooler: Well, you see, it's bad luck to say "good luck" when you're on stage. That's why performers and actors say "break a leg". Saffron: Heh. Sure. (thinking) I'll never understand theater talk. (A stage hand enters.) Stage hand: Oh, so you must be the new contestants. The first 200 of you, Follow me please. (Cooler's posse and other audience members rush inside.) (Inside the studio, Cooler and friends are backstage. The game's host enters.) Host: So, you must be the new contestants, am I right? My name is Takeshi V. Starr, better known as T. V. Starr. Pleased to meet you. Now, let's determine Our First Four Competitors Row 3, Seat 26! (A Girl Tortoiseshell Cat dressed as a Disco Vampire Comes onstage) Row 5, Seat 19! (Cooler gets up and comes onstage) Row 2, Seat 9! (Saffron comes onstage.) And finally, Row 4, Seat 5! (A young woman dressed as a Hick comes onstage.) Now that there's Four of You. To determine who gets what, We have the Lucky Lottery Ball Machine. and there's eight buttons. what will pop out is a ball of a certain color. three black balls are Swooces, Two red ones mean this. Announcer: (a curtain reveals A Giant Gift Card) It's a Ubid Gift card worth $2,000! Starr: and If You get a blue Ball, there's two by the way. You'll get this! Announcer: (a Curtain reveals a Recreation Room) Your own Game Room! You'll win an 100-game Arcade Machine, a Billiard Table, and a Game Sphere 2 with 20 Games of Your choice. and it's worth $5,284! Starr: and If You manage to get the Yellow ball, You'll be playing for this! Announcer: (A curtain reveals a Car) You might win the Epsilon LR! complete with seating for five, MP3 player, and maximum safety features. and It's worth $14,263. Good Luck! Starr: Ok. time to play Lucky Lottery! (To the Tortoiseshell Cat) Melissa, I selected you first pick any number between 1 and 8. Melissa: Um... Five? Starr: Panel Five. (a Red Ball comes down.) You win the Gift Card! Stay here as I ask Cooler to try His luck. (Cooler is starting to look nervous.) Cooler: I choose... I choose... Three. (A Red Ball comes down.) Starr: Good Job! You also got the gift card! Saffron, You're next. Saffron: How about... Eight? (A Blue Ball comes down.) I got the Recreation Room! Starr: Correct! Fauna, You're last. Fauna: Number One? (A Black Ball falls) Starr: Oh, No! A Swooce! Sorry, Fauna. I guess it's back to Your seat. Good try. (Fauna goes back to her seat.) Well, Well. One disappointed contestant is gone, Three Lucky Candidates left. You may have missed out on the Car. it was hidden in Number Six. But I'll let You individually exchange what You got for The Big Crate. The Clue is Books. It could be a Bookcase, a Gift Card of a bookstore or perhaps a Giant Book. Melissa, Cooler, Saffron, do You want it? Melissa/Cooler/Saffron: No. Starr: Ok. You don't win This. (The Big Crate is opened as there's a collection of cardboard books) Announcer: You did not win a collection of Swooce Books! (Melissa, Cooler and Saffron sigh with relief.) Starr: Nice work! You keep the prizes. and You can go back to Your seats. (Melissa, Cooler and Saffron return to Their seats.) Now, I need a duo. (Selects Momo and Marcus) Come on down! Ah. A Reaper and a Robotic Ninja. Very original. Marcus: Okay, Starr. We're ready! Starr: and how well do You think alike? the both of You will have a wall between You in the voting booth of ideals. And You'll silently confirm which Box You want The Red Box, It says "for the Obsessed" or the Green Box, and says "for the Excited" and they are... Announcer: You might Win a choice between A Collection of Comic Books featuring Captain Canine from the 1970s to Now, including Rare Comics. Worth $2,727. OR! a Theme Park Party for You and 29 of Your friends and ride the Underworld Roller Coaster, Which can make Your Hair turn white from fright. Worth $2,903. You each Make Your decisions on a piece of Paper and give it to Me. and not to speak with Your partner. Marcus: Nice. When do Momo and I start? Starr: Just write down what You want. If Your answers match, You win the prize. Marcus: I savvy. (Marcus and Momo go to where the booth is and write down something and give the papers to Starr.) Starr: Ok. The papers say... the Same for Comics! You win the comics! Marcus: Gordon will be so happy! Did we win anything else? Starr: If You watched the show more often, You'd either win one of the prizes or you don't. Marcus: Sorry. Momo and I are new here. Starr: now, the next phase. You want Curtain 1 meaning Windy or 3 meaning Cold? They are... Announcer: You might win a Trip to Chicago! worth $5,625! Round trip airfare included. Or You can win a Trip To Alaska! Retail Value $6,374. Round Trip Airfare also included. Starr: Make Your choices. (Marcus and Momo write down something, and give the papers to Starr) Marcus: Here you go. Starr: I must admit... You picked Alaska! Now, You have over $9,000 in Prizes. Do You want to trade in Your Prizes for the Envelope? or keep Your winnings? (Momo whispers in Marcus' ear.) Marcus: What would you say if Momo and I can keep our prizes? Starr: You can talk together. whether to keep the Prizes or Not. Marcus: Then, we'll trade our prizes. Momo: No! Starr: I see some discord. but I must accept Your first response. You chose to trade in Your prizes. Momo: You had to gamble over $9,000 in prizes, denying Gordon His comics. If that's a Swooce, You're reimbursing Gordon with Comics. Starr: and here it is! (Curtain reveals A Room full of Comic Memorabilia.) Announcer: It's Your own Room with Comics! With Over 1,000 Comic Books of Your choice, You'll also keep track with this Bookcase, along with this Artist Desk to draw Your favorite characters We're also including Tickets to the latest Comic Book Convention. This experience is worth $11,736! (Marcus hugs Momo.) Marcus: We did it, my boy! Momo: Well, You kinda acted without thinking, but it worked itself out. Marcus: I'm sorry, Momo. Starr: And We'll return for more offers coming Your way. Stay tuned! Part Two Starr: And we're back. who wants an offer? (The Audience Cheers.) Starr: I'll need 2 to compete with each other. I'm thinking... You! (Pointing at a Dachshund) And you! (Pointing to Winky) (Winky and the dachshund come on stage.) Starr: Your names please? Winky: Wanda Livingston, but my friends call me Winky. Dachshund: Carla. Starr: Ok. See these two easels? Can any of You draw? Winky: Yes. Carla: Um, sometimes. Starr: I'll give You $1,000 each. but see these Three Colored boxes? You'll partake a Silent auction. and since You already have some cash, draw Your price, highest bidder gets said box. They might contain a Swooce or two. Who knows? write down Your bid for the Red Box. the clue is "Relax". Carla and Winky: Okay. Sarge: Go, Winky! Carla's Owner: Make her eat dirt, Carla! (Sarge glares at Carla's Owner.) Sarge: No Jeering. Starr: Ok. the bids are final. and remember, in the event of a tie, Your bids will be cut in half as You both get the box. Winky's Bid is $200. Carla's is $175. Winky, You'll return 200 to Me, and You win the Red Box. and It's... (The Red Box reveals itself to be a palmtree and next to it is a sign saying "Palm Springs".) Announcer: Winky, You won a Trip to Palm Springs! You and a Guest will spend 4 days at a pristine spa as YOu relax to Your heat's content. it's worth $1,525. Winky: Wow oh wow! Sarge and Marcus: (To Carla's Owner) In your face! Cooler: Sarge, Marcus, We're here to cheer on Winky, not be arrogant to Our opponents. Marcus: But he started it. Sarge: Yeah. Cooler: Nobody cares who started it. Never stoop to Their level. Marcus and Sarge: (Lowly) Yes, Cooler. Starr: Congratulations, Winky. "You may return to your seat" would be the words to say, but not this time around! You and Carla still have money. so Here's a Yellow box up for auction! Winky: Golly! Carla: Goodness! Starr: Winky, You have $800 and Carla still Has Her One Grand. and the Yellow Box's Clue is "Movie". make Your bids! (Winky writes down the "10", as Carla writes down "Zero") Okay. the Bids are tallied. (Winky and Carla gives Papers to Starr) Whoa! Winky bidded $0 and Carla put in $10! Why? Winky: I'm not all that a Movie Fan. Carla: That Might be a Swooce. So, I thought I'd try a penny ante. Starr: Well, let's see. Carla's The Yellow Box contains... (The Yellow box reveals itself to be a Movie Projector made of Cardboard.) Announcer: Carla won a Cardboard Movie Projector! Starr: Very good, Winky! You saved Your money and escaped from the Swooce. and only the Blue Box is left. Winky: Are there any clues to it? Starr: The clue is Adventure. Winky: (Aside) Say! I know this one. Starr: Do You know what it might be? (Winky and Carla write down their bid.) Starr: Let me take a look. (Looks at each other's bid.) Ok. Carla wrote down $500. and Winky wrote down $500 as Well! meaning You'll each give Me $250. and You both win this. (The Both reveals itself to be A Set of Virtual Reality Suits) Announcer: It's a Set of 20 Virtual Reality suits! play alone or with Your friends with the Virtual Reality as You face over 25 Levels with a Green Screen. Also included, is a Jukebox with 200 songs of Your choice. Retail value, $6,263! Marcus, Sarge and Carla's Owner: Whoa! Starr: and It's all Yours. but If You want, You can trade away Your Prizes and remaining Money for that Big Crate over there. What do You say? (Winky thinks for a moment.) Carla: I'll trade! Carla's Owner: No! Starr: Well, before You fly off the handle, I need a response from Winky. You're making the offer together. Winky: I'm not wagering anything. and I don't think Carla should fly off the handle making Her decision. Starr: Well, Looks like You must settle it. because I heard Carla's owner disapprove of Her wagering Her Prizes and Money. I'll let Your friends make the decision. Winky: (To her friends) Well, what do you guys think? Sarge: It's Your choice, Winky! Carla's Owner: (To Carla) When I say "don't Wager", Don't wager! Starr: Well, Winky, what do you say? Winky: No Crate! Starr: Very wise choice. What do you say, Carla? Carla: Um.. Well... I... um... I think I'll... Carla's Owner: Don't wager! Carla: (Thinking) I wonder what could be inside that crate? Winky: Didn't You hear Your owner? She said not to risk Your prizes. even Though it could be a Swooce. Carla's Owner: I mean it! Do not Wager! Sarge: Wow, and I thought Marcus was hotheaded. Marcus: Hey! I resent that! Elaine: No, Sarge is right. You sometimes get episodes of rage. Marcus: (Sadly) You're right, Elaine sweetie. I'm sorry, Sarge. Carla: No Crate. Starr: Ok. Let's see what the Box contained. (The Crate is opened, and contains a swooce in the form of a Tree with fake money.) Announcer: It was a fake Money Tree! Starr: It appears that you two have a wise choice. However, it appears that Carla's owner has been disruptive earlier, scolding his own pet for a mistake She almost made. Carla's Owner: What do you mean? Starr: Carla, You'll still keep Your prizes. as for Your owner, If he tries to pressure You into making the deals for You, I'll eject him. Carla: Sounds like a deal to me. Starr: Now then. You and Winky can return to Your seats. Now, I need someone to play a game. (Winky and Carla return to their seats as Elaine raises her hand.) Starr: Uh... You! The Treasure Hunter. (Elaine comes up.) Ah! Elaine's Your name. Elaine: Yes. Starr: Well, You're going to play Aces for Thirteen. You will hunt down Four aces in a 52 Card board. and You got 13 Picks. Get One Ace at the clubs, You get $1,000. Get another in the Diamonds' Row, You win $2,500. Get the Third at the Hearts' Row, You win $5,000, get all Four after finding the Ace of Spades in another row, You win $15,000. Select Any thirteen cards. 13 Aisles of 4 rows. If You're super Lucky, You'll win 15 grand! select the letter and number most associated to the card. Elaine: Let me see.... A and 7? Starr: A7. No! it's a Four. 12 picks left. Elaine: Um...A and 4? Starr: A4. Ouch! a King. but fortunately, getting a Jack, Queen, or King gives You an extra pick. Still 12 picks left. (Elaine is starting to feel nervous.) Elaine: (Nervously) A and 11? Starr: And it's... An ACE! You got $1,000. You want to try to go for $2,500? (Elaine turns to Her friends.) Elaine: Should I continue? Cooler: You got a good chance to get more money! Elaine: I'm going on. I got 11 picks Remaining. B3. Starr: B3 contains an Eight! Ten Picks left. Elaine: I shall choose B and 9. Starr: B9. and it's a 10. Nine Picks left. Elaine: Um... B and 5? Starr: B5. Ace! You got $2,500. You want to go for $5,000 with Eight picks remaining? Elaine: Yes, please. I choose C and 10. Starr: Ooh. an Eight. Seven Picks left. Elaine: Um... C and 1? Starr: C1. Ouch! a Queen. but It counts as a free pick. Elaine: C and 4? Starr: C4. like the Bomb? No, It's a Two. Elaine: C and 7? Starr: C7. Nope. a Jack. but it's a free pick. Elaine: I'm sorry. C and 3. Starr: No, It's a 9. Pick Again. Elaine: C and 12? Starr: Ace! That means $5,000 for You! and with 5 picks left, do You want to risk Your money to triple Your winnings? because if You go for it and use up all Your picks, all Your money will be gone. (Elaine turns to her friends.) Elaine: Actually, I'm not a gambler and I don't intend on losing that much loot. I'm stopping. (The Audience Applauds) (Starr gets a sympathetic look on his face.) Starr: Well, I don't blame Ya. Just for Fun, Which Five Numbers would You have selected? Elaine: D7, D2, D9, D11, And D13. Starr: Ok. in Numerical Order, D2 has a Nine, D7 means a Two, D9 was a Five, D11 was a King, D13 was a Four. and Since You revealed a King in this row, pick again. Elaine: D1? Starr: and it was a Seven! Meaning You made the right choice. Where was that Ace? Ah. It was D5. and Elaine, You won $5,000. You may take your seat. Ladies and gentlemen, give her a hand. (Elaine walks back to her seat. Marcus comforts her as he starts crying.) Marcus: You did a great job out there, Elaine sweetie. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better? Elaine: I don't know. I don't even know why I felt nervous. Marcus: I guess it's because you got very scared. (Tearing up) And I have never seen you like that before. Can I get you something to drink? Elaine: No Thanks. Marcus: (Crying as he hugs Elaine) I got scared for you too! I'm so, so sorry for all trouble you went through! I'm a failure of a husband! I should be the one suffering out there... for you, Elaine sweetie! I promise that I'll never let you suffer again! Saffron: Well, Great job. (To Candy, Andy, and Mandy) Kids, If You're selected for the Matching Matches game, try to remember the Swooces in the numbers, and then pick all the other numbers. Candy, Mandy and Andy: Okay. Starr: Now, I'll need a small group of Siblings. three or less. Saffron: So, which of you shall go? Mandy: He said Three or Less, right? Saffron: Yes. Starr: Um... Ah! the Clown Pup, with the Painter, with the Karate Master. Saffron: They Selected You. Good Luck! (Candy, Andy, and Mandy come onstage.) Starr: Well, you three are cute. What are your names? Wait, You got name tags. You're Candy, Andy, and Mandy. Well, What do You say to play for something great? We Call it "Which fits what". as You can See, a Four by Four Grid. and all 16 screens have answers, and You must give Me 11 correct words that relate to the category. along the way, You'll each take turns to find out which answer relates to the category. five of them do not. and If You hit 3 Wrong answers, You'll lose. but with each correct answer, You'll get closer to prizes the first Eight Correct answers give You $100 apiece, and after that, You'll play for these! Announcer: Get 9 Answers correctly, You'll each win Guitar Lessons along with a Acoustic Guitar for each of You! Retail Value, $1,374. Get 10 Answers, correctly, and You'll win $5,000 in Cash! and if You get all Eleven Answers correctly... Candy, Andy and Mandy: Yes? Announcer: An Oriental Adventure! Audience: Ooh! Announcer: You'll go on 2-Day Cruise to Honshu Island, Japan, for a 10 Day Stay at Okayama Hotel. During Your stay, You can enjoy the pristine and quiet Okayama Forest, Listen to Music at the Okayama Orchestral Hall, and much more. Round-Trip Cruise fare included, Retail Value, $11,527! Your experience may vary. Starr: So, are you three ready? (Candy, Andy, and Mandy nod.) Okay. Here's Your Board. Scan! (The Board's screens randomize and they each say "Raccoon", "Tiger", "Turtle", "Rabbit", "Horse", "Sheep", "Fox", "Rooster", "Rat", "Snake", "Dragon", "Pig", "Gopher", "Cat", "Dog", and "Ox".) Ok. Eleven of these things are related to the Chinese Zodiac. Please, No help from the Audience. Candy: I choose a Tiger. Starr: Is Tiger in the Zodiac of China? (The Screen where Tiger is now says a Dollar Sign.) Yes! $100 for You. Andy: Maybe a Dragon? Starr: Is Dragon in the Zodiac? (The Screen where Dragon is now says a Dollar Sign.) Correct! $200 got. Mandy: How about a Snake? Starr: The Slithering Snake in the Zodiac? (The Screen where Snake is now says a Dollar Sign.) Hoorah! Make that $300. Candy: Sheep? Starr: The Bleating Sheep? (The Screen where Sheep is now says a Dollar Sign.) Baa! You now have $400. Andy: I select... Rabbit. Starr: Will a Rabbit hop You closer? (The Screen where Rabbit is now says a Dollar Sign.) Correct! $500. Mandy: Um... Rat? Starr: Dirty Rat...? (The Screen where Rat is now says a Dollar Bill.) You're more than halfway there. and made it at $600. Candy: A Horse? Starr: Horse! (The Screen where Rat is now says a dollar Bill.) Correct Again! You now have $700. Andy: I'm sure It's not a Cat, how about an Ox, Please? Starr: Moo! Ox, Please. (The Screen where Ox is now says a Dollar Bill.) Bingo! Now, You're going for Prizes. Mandy: I'll take Andy's word that Cat isn't in. Rooster? Starr: Rooster! (The Screen where Rooster is now says "Prize".) Shock-a-doodle-doo! the Guitars and Guitar Lessons are Yours! Candy: Hmm... a Fox? Starr: Is a Fox in the zodiac? (The Screen where Fox was now says a Red X.) No! Strike One. that also Means, Candy will have to go to the Dugout. but stay onstage. because Your Brother and Sister still has a chance to finish what You started. Andy, You're next. Andy: Hmm... A Pig? Starr: for $5,000 in Cash, Is it a Pig? (The Screen where Pig was now says "Prize") Yes! You live to see another turn! and gained $5,000 extra. Mandy, for the Orient Adventure, Pick the One Animal that's in the Chinese Zodiac. Mandy: Hmm. in a Process of elimination, Andy Doesn't think a Cat is in the Zodiac. I don't think a Turtle's in it. No Gopher, Either. It's either a Dog or Raccoon. I choose... Dog! Starr: for the Whole Caboodle, Is it a Dog?! (The Screen where Dog was now says "Congrats!") YES! You got all the correct answers! despite hitting a Swooce. after Candy picked wrong. You won everything! $800, The Guitars with Lessons, the additional $5,000, and the Orient Adventure! Congrats! Candy, Andy and Mandy: Yay! Starr: And the Big Unit selection Is on the rise and with only one offer to go stay tuned! Cooler: Saff, for the record, how will We convince Their Parents that They won plenty? Saffron: Not to worry. I tape recorded the episode to commemorate the occasion for their anniversary. (Scene to Rusty and Lucy's Farm as The Two return home with a small trailer of goods.) and besides, it's only fair They get to see what We'll give them for their anniversary tomorrow. Rusty: Well, Lucy, You were right. We'd have an advantage if We save Our cash for the later lots. I wonder how the kids are doing. Huh. a Note. Lucy: A Note? (tears the note off the barn door and reads it.) "Rusty and Lucy, I wished You well at the Unit Auctions. for the Time being, I'm watching Over Your Six Pups. but don't worry. We'll return to the Farm Division before the Day's out." Signed, Saffron. Rusty: I wonder where She and Our Pups went. Lucy: Well, They're probably having fun, like in the past. Part Three Starr: And welcome back to Bargain Bonanza! For this game, I need four players. Ok, Broccoli Pup, Zombie Mime, Pudgy Superhero... and the Tiny Superhero! (Three Pups and Whopper come onstage) Since There are four of You, This game will be a game of Luck. In front of You is TNT Triggers, which could make this Egg go Boom. four of them are Duds. which makes You safe for the next phase, but One will make the Pinata go Off, eliminating You from the Game. and after Three rounds, the one contestant left will win up to $1,500. Are You ready? Whopper: Yeah! Starr: Broccoli Pup pick your Plunger. Pink, Red, Yellow, Green, or Blue? Broccoli Pup: Actually, my name is Xavier. I'll pick the pink plunger. Starr: Ok. Push down! (Xavier pushes down the pink plunger, and the Pinata spews out some steam from it's nose, signifying it's safe.) You get $250. and an advancement to the next round. Now, Zombie Mime, pick something else. Zombie Pup: My name is Tracey Lou. I'll take the yellow plunger. Starr: Ok. now, that You're set, go! (Tracey-Lou pushes down the Yellow Plunger, but the Pinata's Eyes turn to 3, 2, 1, and 0, and explodes in Tracey Lou's face in Plastic insects.) Ouch. That means You're out. Superheroes Pudgy and Tiny, pick any other plungers, because You're safe. Whopper: My name is Whopper. I'll take the green plunger. Superhero Pup: Oh yeah? My name is Shemp! I'll take the blue plunger! Starr: And We know the answer is You're safe the Red one was the other safe spot. And now, on to round 2! four plungers, Three safe spots, One blows up the bomb, and it's a Popcorn Bag! Xavier, You're first. Each of the safe plungers is worth an additional $500. Xavier: Okay. Um.... yellow? Starr: Yellow Trigger... (Xavier pushes down the Plunger, and nothing happens.) Safe! Shemp, take the reins. Shemp: Red? Starr: Will the Red one make You safe? (Shemp pushes the Red plunger, and the Popcorn bag explodes, with Popcorn all over His face.) Ouch! It was a detonator. which means Shemp is out and Whopper wins the additional $500 no matter what plunger He pushes down this round. Whopper: Yay! Starr: and Now, the Final Big Boom. As You can see, There are Three Plungers, Two of them are Duds, and one Explodes. but Exploding the bomb is a good thing. because If You get the Detonator You'll win an extra $2,000! and You'll choose Red, Green or Blue. Xavier, Whopper, select Your plunger! One per player. Xavier: Um.... blue? Whopper: The Green One? Starr: Both of You, push down in 5.... Everyone continue the countdown! Audience: 4... 3... 2... 1! (Xavier and Whopper Push down the plunger, and Confetti falls on Whopper.) Starr: Whopper Wins! Sorry, Xavier. But You still keep Your $750. Now, Whopper. You got $2,750. That's Yours. But If You want, You can trade in the money for what's inside the Small Crate. How about it? Whopper: I'm not sure about that. It could be a Swooce. Starr: So, You want to keep Your money? (Whopper nods.) Ok. You don't win this. (The Small Crate contains a Karaoke Machine with 100 CDs.) Announcer: You did not Win a Karaoke Package, complete with a Karaoke Machine, 100 Karaoke CDs, and 2 Microphones. Retail Value $1,204. Starr: Good work. You would have less of a Value. and Whopper, since the Game's over, That means one thing. and that's...? Whopper: The Final Bazaar! (Inside the Barn, Lucy and Rusty locate Saffron's Hand-Held TV.) Rusty: Ah. Saffron must have forgotten Her TV again. Hey... Lucy: What do You mean "Hey"? Rusty: Our Kids and Saffron are on TV. Lucy: What? Starr: How right you are! Now for those of you who don't know what the Final Bazaar is, I'll explain. the player must relinquish His or Her winnings back to participate. Whoever has the most value has the privilege of being offered a chance to play, but He or She can decline and the same offer will be the second-placer and so on and so fourth. Lucy: Rusty, You're right. I wonder If Our kids participated. Starr: In First Place, with The most winnings is... Candy, Andy, and Mandy. Winnings, $5,800 in Cash, The Guitars with Lessons, and the Oriental Cruise. almost $19,000 You want to trade it in for a chance to win the Final Deal worth $32,173? Candy: No. We're keeping the Anniversary Gifts for Mom and Dad. Rusty: Anniversary... Lucy: ...Gifts? (Sheds tears of Joy.) Starr: Okay then. Second place, Marcus with the Comic Book Memorabilia. value, over $11,000. Want to trade it? Marcus: I'm not rushing in like Momo said. No Trades. Besides, I'm going to give those comics to Gordon. He deserves them more than I do. Starr: Okay, then. Saffron with the Recreation room worth over $5,200 want to try for the Final Bazaar? Saffron: I've got a 66% chance of getting something worth more than $5,200. I'm going for the Big Catch! Starr: Whoa! That's brave of You! wagering Your Rec. Room. for a chance of getting the Final Deal worth over 32 Grand. You in the zone? You think the Biggest is in Garage One, Two, or Three? (Short pause until Saffron makes her decision.) Saffron: Garage Door 2. because, like those Three, Two stands for Two Grandparents I know. Starr: Well, let's see what You didn't get Garage Door 1. (garage door 1 opens slowly as Saffron and friends get tensed looks on their faces.) Announcer: You did not Win Your Own Entertainment Room. This package included. 50 Inch Television, an Entertainment System, Video Camera, and Worldwide VCR, so You can choose any TV channel in the world. Retail Value, $3,752. Candy: That means Saffron Made a good choice in Judgment. meaning What She'll get will be more expensive than the Game Room She gave back. Mandy: I sure can't wait to see what She got. Starr: Now, Garage Door Three. Saffron: I guess it's the Most Expensive in the Bazaar. (The Third Garage Door opens to reveal a Picture that says Alaska.) (Back at the Barn, Rusty and Lucy pale as They both hold paws.) Rusty: Please, let no bad happen. Announcer: (Through the TV) You could have won an Adventure to Alaska! (Rusty and Lucy see Saffron Jumps up and Down.) Starr: That means You got the most Expensive of the Garage Doors! Rusty: Saffron Won? Lucy: Saffron Won! Announcer: You will not take an Alaskan Train Ride! You and Your Family would have taken a Train coach from Los Angeles to Juneau, Alaska to stay 6 Nights' stay in a Log Cabin to look at the Aurora Borealis, Round Trip Train Fare Included, It's worth $6,163. Your Experience may Vary. Starr: And Here's Your Big, Big, Prize! Announcer: It's the Bargain Bonanza Prize Machine, Where You'll win no less than Five Prizes, Guaranteed! (Starr pulls down the Prize Machine's lever, and the slots stop at Kitchen Appliances, Maid Service for a Year, Snooker Table, Earth's Stupidest, and A Trip To Paris.) Marcus: Kitchen appliances? Cooler: Earth's Stupidest? Sarge: A snooker table? Momo: Maid service? Saffron: A trip to Paris! Announcer: You won a Set of Kitchen Appliances, Including a Refrigerator, Electric Range, and Freezer. plus, You'll be going on an Episode of Earth's Stupidest as Spectators, a Snooker Table for Recreation, Maid Service for a Year, finally, You and Your Family'll be going on a 12 Day Adventure to Paris France to look at the Eiffel Tower, visit the Champs' Elysse, The Notre Dame Cathedral, the Arc de Triumph, and a lot of other Landmarks Paris has to Offer. and You stay at the Eiffel Tower Hotel. All this and the Prizes in the Prize Machine, Retail Value, $32,173! Congratulations! (All of Saffron's friends rush to her and congratulate her.) Starr: Enjoy Your loot. and everyone else Who participated. Rusty: Well, Our Future Child won a Trip to Paris. Lucy: I should really practice My French. Rusty: and Our Kids got an Oriental Cruise. (Later, all the heroes attend Lucy and Rusty's wedding anniversary.) Saffron: A Round of Applause for Grandpa and Grandma-- No, Rusty and Lucy! Candy: because of You... Andy: You gave Us life... Mandy: We thank You for it. (Everyone applauds as Saffron and the six pups hug Rusty and Lucy tearfully. Marcus, Momo and Cooler are seen sitting next to Gordon, Rosy and Susanoo. Gordon is reading his new comic books, which are all rare Captain Canine comics.) Marcus: So, how do you like those comic books I won at the game show? Gordon: It's great. I never knew these comics Exist internationally. Susanoo: Too bad you didn't het the karaoke machine. I would have a blast with Darius and Vivian. Vivian: Hey, Whopper's got more than enough money to buy one. Susanoo: (Excited) Really! (Rushes to Whopper) Can I have karaoke machine, please? Whopper: For Your birthday, which is in less than a month. but it will be worth the wait as well. (Susanoo hugs Whopper as he jumps for joy.) Susanoo: (Excitedly) Thank you, Whopper-Chan! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Igor: Cooler, What will You get with Your Ubid card? Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If's